marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom)
Echte naam: Victor von Doom Aliassen: Doctor Doom Nationaliteit: Latveriaan Herkomst of krachtbron: Technology gebruiker en Magier. Affiniteit/Groepsconnecties: File:Cabal (Dark Illuminati).jpg|Cabal (Dark Illuminatie) Knights of the Atomic Table, Acts of Vengeance Prime Movers, Terrible Trio. Bekende Relaties: - Bekende Vijanden: Lijst van bekende vijanden van Dr Doom Krachten: *Zigeuner Magie **Mystieke Blasts **Mystieke Krachtvelden **Oproepen entiteiten **Mystieke Poorten **Hersen transfers *Vaardigheden **Wetenschappelijk Genie **Diplomatiek Onschendbaar Wapens en accessoires: *Titanium Pantser **Video communicatie **Electrische schok **Jetpacks **Blasts **Krachtveld **Infrarood Zicht **Recycling Systeem **Sensors **Solar Energy Absorbatie Eerste optreden: Fantastic Four #5 (July, 1962) Bedacht door: Stan Lee & Jack Kirby Geschiedenis AMS1#5 10/63: Doctor Doom wil samenwerken met Spider-Man (Peter Parker) die dat weigert. Per ongeluk ontvoert Dr Doom Flash Thompson (Eugene Thompson) die zich verkleed had als Spider-Man. De echte Spider-Man probeert Flash te bevrijden. *Latveria Victor von Doom komt oorspronkelijk uit een fictief Balkanstaatje, Latveria genaamd. Hij was de zoon van Werner von Doom, een bekende arts, en Cynthia von Doom, van wie men zij dat ze een heks was. Cynthia werd gedood toen Victor nog een baby was. Als kind ontdekte Victor een paar van zijn moeders magische voorwerpen en begon met studie op het gebied van occultisme. Dit leidde er ook toe dat zijn interesse en kennis in wetenschap werd aangewakkerd. Zijn aanleg voor wetenschap werd opgemerkt door de State University in Amerika, en Victor kreeg een studiebeurs aangeboden om daar te gaan studeren. *Universiteit Op de universiteit ontmoette hij voor het eerst Reed Richards en Thing. Het duurde niet lang voordat Victor ontdekte dat Richards zijn gelijke was in intelligentie. Hierop begon Victor met het uitvoeren van een aantal gevaarlijke extra-dimensionale experimenten. Zijn uiteindelijke doel was een trans-dimensionaal projectie apparaat te maken waarmee hij contact kon zoeken met zijn overleden moeder. Richards ontdekte een fout in het ontwerp en wees Victor hierop, maar die negeerde hem. De machine van Victor werkte perfect gedurende twee minuten en 37 seconden. In die korte tijd ontdekte Victor dat zijn moeder werd vastgehouden door Mephisto. Hierop ontplofte de machine vanwege de fout die Richards had ontdekt. De ontploffing verminkte Victors gezicht (in sommige versies van Dooms verhaal ontploft de machine door toedoen van Mephisto. In andere verhalen word niet zijn gehele gezicht verminkt, maar krijgt hij slechts een enorm litteken op een wang). Victor weigerde toe te geven dat het ontploffen van de machine zijn fout was en gaf Richards alle schuld. *Doom’s oorsprong Victor werd hierop van de universiteit gestuurd en reisde de wereld rond op zoek naar een geneesmiddel voor zijn verminking, wat hij als symbool van mislukking beschouwde. Uiteindelijk ontdekte hij een dorp van Tibetaanse monnikken waar hij een paar jaar doorbracht. Victor nam controle over het dorp op zich en liet de monniken voor hem een speciaal pantser maken. Victor was er echter zo op gebrand zijn nieuwe harnas uit te testen dat hij het masker al opzette voordat het genoeg was afgekoeld. Als zijn gezicht nog niet verminkt was, dan was het dat nu wel door de hitte van het masker. Nadat Victor zijn nieuwe pantser aanhad nam hij zijn nieuwe naam aan: “Doctor Doom”. Het pantser gaf Doom bovenmenselijke krachten gelijk aan dat van veel superhelden. Hierna keerde hij terug naar zijn thuisland, wierp de regering daar omver en kroonde zichzelf tot koning. Regerend met een ijzeren vuist begon hij de grondstoffen van het staatje te gebruiken om zijn doelen te bereiken. Eenmaal werd Doom zelf verdreven door Zorba, een prins van de royale familie van wie Doom de troon van Latveria had gestolen. Echter: Zorba bleek een nog grotere tiran dan Doom. Zo erg zelfs, dat Dooms grootste vijanden, de Fantastic Four, Doom hielpen zijn troon terug te krijgen. Later besefte Doom dat hij zichzelf onnodig limiteerde door puur op technologie te vertrouwen en begon ook magie te gebruiken. *Doelen In zijn leven word Doom gedreven door drie doelen: Reed Richards vernietigen, de wereld overheersen en zijn moeders ziel bevrijden uit de dimensie van Mephisto. Tot nu toe is Doom in twee van die doelen geslaagd. Met behulp van de tovenaar/superheld Doctor Strange wist hij zijn moeders ziel te bevrijden. Ook is hij er meerdere malen in geslaagd de wereld te veroveren, maar voor verschillende redenen gaf hij zijn machtspositie altijd weer op (al dan niet door toedoen van enkele superhelden). Ondanks jarenlange pogingen is Doom nooit in zijn derde doel geslaagd: Reed Richards voorgoed verslaan. Hoewel sommige van hun confrontaties wel een korte overwinning voor Doom opleverden. In gevechten is Doom ook vaak verslagen door het Ding, met als resultaat dat Doom nu ook op hem wraak wil. Doom’s plannen worden aangewakkerd door zijn ego en zijn overtuiging dat hij niet alleen in staat is de wereld te veroveren, maar het ook verdiend. Hoewel hij weinig geeft om de levens van anderen heeft Doom wel zijn eigen eer code. Meerdere malen heeft hij deals gesloten met andere karakters uit het Marvel universum, waaronder zelfs superhelden, waarbij hij zich altijd strict hield aan zijn helft van de afspraak. Dit in tegenstelling tot veel andere superschurken. Overige: - *Discuseer verder op het forum Niet te verwarren met: n.v.t. Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Lid van de Cabal Categorie:Lid van de Knights of the Atomic Table Categorie:Lid van de Prime Movers Categorie:Vijand van de Fantastic Four